pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW044: Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Luke, Don George, Bianca, Burgundy, Stephan, Georgia |michars =Dino, Freddy O'Martin, Don George's apprentice, Trainers, Audience |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Snivy, Iris' Excadrill, Ash's Palpitoad, Dino's Darumaka, Luke's Zorua, Luke's Golett, Pidove (multiple), Deerling |local =Nimbasa Town |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Iris' Axew learns Outrage.}} is the 44th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis The semi-finals results are Ash winning against Dino and Iris conquering Luke. Now they face off against each other in the finals? Who will win the coveted wing set? Ash, a trainer who has had four journeys under his belt, or Iris, the rookie dragon master? Episode Plot Palpitoad uses Hydro Pump on Darumaka, defeating it and Ash wins the battle. Next, Luke and Iris will have a battle. Luke is annoyed by the fact Bianca is not recording the battle, but his Zorua instead. He tells her to point at the fight he and Iris will have, though Iris tells Luke to focus on the battle. Iris sends Axew and Luke his Golett. Axew scratches Golett, but since Golett is Ghost type, the attack fails. Georgia wonders how can Iris want to become a Dragon Master not to know that. Golett bashes Axew with Mega Punch. Axew stands up and uses Dragon Rage, but Golett used Double Team, so Axew banished an illusion. Golett attacks with Gyro Ball, hurting Axew. Axew uses Dragon Rage, which Golett counters with Shadow Ball. Golett uses Gyro Ball, tracking Axew, who is running away. Cilan, Ash and Stephan know Axew can only use Dragon Rage, for Scratch won't do anything on Golett, so they see Axew can only run away. Before Golett attacks Axew, Axew becomes mad and learns a new move, Outrage and defeats Golett, pushing it to the wall. Iris thanks Axew, who is confused (due to the effect of Outrage) and falls asleep. Ash is pleased he will battle Iris, but Cilan is not certain whom should he support, deciding to support each side equally. Don George announces that tomorrow the finals will take place. During the night, Luke is shocked, for Bianca did not record Luke's battle, but Zorua instead. Bianca ignores him and dresses Zorua in some clothes, which she drops off. He does not want to trade Zorua, with her being a lead actress. Instead, he goes to interview the finalists. Meanwhile, Cilan made some dinner and gives it to his friends, as well as their Pokémon, as a celebration for the victories they had so far. Burgundy comes, challenging Cilan to make a Conossiuer battle tomorrow. Cilan declines, but seeing Luke recording this conversation, decides to accept it. Stephan bumps in, sayning he'll be their judge. In Nimbasa City, Team Rocket sees the blueprints of the Underground and continue their plans. Meowth has a special deal, telling them to leave the last part to him. The next day, Ash and Iris have the final battle. Burgundy expects the same heat in the Connosieur battle, but Cilan reminds her they must not get the emotions get too much to them, else they won't make a proper evaluation. Stephan is already impressed by Cilan's wise words, but Burgundy is not. As Luke goes to record the battle, Bianca chases Zorua and gets scolded. Ash sends Pikachu and Iris her Excadrill. Don George already senses an impressive battle, despite the type disadvantage for Pikachu. Luke expects an angle where he can shoot the entire footage, but is stuck in this area. Bianca thinks he'll never be a good director if he quits, so Luke moves out, with Bianca following his Zorua. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but Excadrill is a Ground type, so attack failed. Excadrill uses Drill Run, while Pikachu Quick Attack. Both have missed, though Excadrill grabs Pikachu by his tail. Pikachu tries to get free, but gets bashed by Metal Claw. While Burgundy and Cilan describe the battle (with Stephan giving Cilan some recognition), Luke and Bianca are beyond the rail, recording this battle. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, countering Excadrill's Metal Claw and hitting him. Excadrill uses Focus Blast, countered with Pikachu's Electro Ball, causing an explosion. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, damaging Excadrill. Meanwhile, Burgundy feels Cilan's evaluations are, indeed, impressive. Cilan decides to end this Connosieur battle, focusing on watching Ash's and Iris' battle. Excadrill digs, damaging Pikachu severely. Pikachu continues to spin, as he uses Iron Tail, hurting Excadrill. Both Iris and Ash see their Pokémon are nearly to be defeated. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Excadrill blasts him using Drill Run. Pikachu stands up, still ready to battle. Excadrill digs, though Pikachu dodges. However, Pikachu gets blown away by Focus Blast onto the wall and is defeated. Iris wins the match, making everyone clap for her, though Georgia thinks that will make her a much more interesting trainer to battle. Don George is impressed by this battle and cries out of pride. Ash congratulates Iris, who receives the seven Tranquil feathers. She tells to the Village of Dragons (through the camera) she is doing fine and proved she is getting stronger. Before leaving, Georgia rushes Iris to become a Dragon Master, else she cannot call Iris a proper rival. Burgundy tells Cilan to delay the Connosieur battle, while Cilan proposes they could shape their skills. Luke anticipates to make a new movie, while Bianca wants to stay with Zorua. The heroes decide to go to Nimbasa City, with Stephan wishing Ash luck in the Gym Battle. Everyone follows their own path, promising to meet each other later. Trivia *A new sound effect is introduced for when a Pokémon emerges from a Poké Ball. *Who's That Pokémon?: Golett (US) Gallery Axew fails to hit Golett BW044 2.jpg Golett uses Double Team BW044 3.jpg Golett charge onwards using Gyro Ball BW044 4.jpg Axew runs away from Golett BW044 5.jpg Axew uses Outrage BW044 6.jpg Iris calms down Axew BW044 7.jpg Luke is displeased by Bianca's recordings BW044 8.jpg Zorua, the Bianca-like Pokémon BW044 9.jpg Stephan decides to become the judge BW044 10.jpg Team Rocket are preparing for their heist BW044 11.jpg Burgundy yells at Stephan BW044 12.jpg Burgundy's evaulation time BW044 13.jpg Excadrill grabs Pikachu by his tail BW044 14.jpg Pikachu spins and uses Iron Tail BW044 15.jpg Pikachu got defeated BW044 16.jpg Iris won the tournament BW044 17.jpg Don George is proud of these battles BW044 18.jpg Don George congratulates the challengers BW044 19.jpg Iris received the seven wings BW044 20.jpg Bianca decides to follow Zorua }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes